saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Nature and Demeanor
Nature and Demeanor Everyone plays a role, often several, every day. Every individual displays multiple layers of personality, varying from the contrived to the sincere. Each of these roles defines how we interact with the people and places around us, and we choose which parts of ourselves we wish to show. It is the same with Kindred. The concept of Nature and Demeanor corresponds directly to the different masks we wear when we interact. A Vampire character’s Nature is her true self, her innermost being — the person she truly is. It is dangerous to show this, though, as it lets others know who we are and what is important to us. Thus, characters also have Demeanors, faces they show to the world. By choosing how we relate to the world, we are able to choose how it relates to us as well, as we guide the responses others give us. Philosophy aside, personality also has an effect on the mechanics of Vampire. A character may regain her drive and sense of purpose by acting in accordance with her Nature. Every time a character fulfills the requirement of her Nature Archetype (see below), that character has the opportunity to regain a point of spent Willpower. If the Storyteller allows, the character regains the point. Archetypes allow players to build a sense of personality for their characters, and to define a bit of what makes the character tick. It is worth noting that Archetypes are not rigid; characters need not slavishly devote themselves to their Natures and Demeanors. Rather, the character should act as the player reasonably or emotionally believes she would act in a given situation. Players and Storytellers may wish to define their own Archetypes that more closely exemplify how the character in question responds to her surroundings. After all, every character is an individual, and customized Archetypes should be a logical outgrowth of a well-rounded character. Here are some example character Archetypes for a wide variety of characters. Some Archetypes are better suited for certain Sects or Clans than others. Anarchist The Anarchist believes that the world would be a better place if every individual took responsibility for her own destiny and stayed out of everyone else’s business. She lives her own rules and refuses to bend to higher powers or society. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you reject unnecessary rules, laws, or social norms and achieve success because of it. Architect The Architect has a sense of purpose even greater than herself. She is truly happy only when creating something of lasting value for others. People will always need things, and the Architect strives to provide at least one necessity. Inventors, pioneers, town founders, entrepreneurs, and the like are all Architect Archetypes. A Kindred Architect might seek to create new laws that affect her fellow undead, or she might aim to establish a new Anarch domain.Architect — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you establish something of importance or lasting value. Autocrat The Autocrat wants to be in charge. He seeks prominence for its own sake, not because he has an operation’s best interests at heart or because he has the best ideas (though he may certainly think so). He may genuinely believe others are incompetent, but ultimately he craves power and control. Dictators, gang leaders, bullies, corporate raiders, and their ilk are Autocrat Archetypes. A Kindred Autocrat may crave a title, or he may wish to be recognized as the leader of a coterie. — Regain a point of Willpower when you achieve control over a group or organization involving other individuals. Bon Vivant The Bon Vivant knows that life — and unlife — is shallow and meaningless. As such, the Bon Vivant decides to enjoy her time on Earth. The Bon Vivant is not necessarily irresponsible. Rather, she is simply predisposed to having a good time along the way. Most Bon Vivants have low Self-Control ratings, as they are so given to excess. Hedonists, sybarites, and dilettantes are all examples of the Bon Vivant Archetype. A Kindred Bon Vivant may sire a brood of fawning childer, or he may spend his time gorging on the blood of drug abusers for the contact high. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you truly enjoy yourself and can fully express your exultation. At the Storyteller’s option, a particularly fabulous revel may yield multiple Willpower points. Bravo The Bravo is a tough and a bully, and often takes perverse pleasure in tormenting the weak. To the Bravo’s mind, might makes right. Power is what matters, and only those with power should be respected. Naturally, physical power is the best kind, but any kind will do. The Bravo sees overt threats as a perfectly reasonable means of gaining cooperation. The Bravo is not incapable of pity or kindness; he just prefers to do things his way. Robbers, bigots, and thugs are all Bravo Archetypes. A Kindred Bravo may abuse authority the system has granted him, or he may — violently or otherwise — force other Kindred out of his way to get what he wants. He’s almost certainly an asshole. — Regain a point of Willpower any time you achieve your agenda through brutishness or intimidation. This need not be physical, as many Bravos verbally or socially cow their victims. Capitalist You are the ultimate mercenary, realizing that there is always a market to be developed — anything can be a commodity. You have a keen understanding of how to manipulate both kine and Cainites into thinking that they need specific goods or services. Appearance and influence are everything when it comes to the big sale, though you’ll use anything to your advantage. Sales, men, soldiers of fortune, and bootlickers all adhere to the Capitalist Archetype. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you make a successful “sale” of any commodity. Commodities need not be physical items; they may be bits of information, favors, or other intangibles. Caregiver Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. A Caregiver takes her comfort in consoling others, and people often come to her with their problems. Vampires with Caregiver Archetypes often attempt, as best they can, to protect the mortals on whom they feed. Nurses, doctors, and psychiatrists are examples of potential Caregivers. Caregiver Kindred are often the type who — tragically — Embrace mortal loves they’ve left behind in hopes of softening their loss, or even those who create situations of grief in order to ease it and thus validate themselves. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you successfully protect or nurture someone else. Celebrant The Celebrant takes joy in her cause. Whether the character’s passion is battle, religion, foiling her rivals, or reading fine literature, it gives the Celebrant the strength to withstand adversity. Given the chance, the Celebrant will indulge in her passion as deeply as possible. Unlike the Fanatic (p. 91), the Celebrant pursues her cause not out of duty, but out of enthusiasm. Crusaders, hippies, political activists, and art enthusiasts are Celebrant Archetypes. Celebrant Kindred may cleave to mortal ideologies that are incongruous with their new Damned conditions, or they may be the advocates of new trends and causes that move through undead society. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you pursue your cause or convert another character to the same passion. Conversely, lose a point of temporary Willpower whenever you are denied your passion or it is badly lost to you. Chameleon Independent and self-reliant, you carefully study the behavior and mannerisms of everyone you come in contact with so you can pass yourself off as someone else later. You spend so much time altering your mannerisms and appearance that your own sire may not even recognize you. Spies, con artists, drag queens, and impostors best represent the Chameleon. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you fool someone into thinking you’re someone else for your own (or your pack or coterie‘s) benefit. Child The Child is still immature in personality and temperament. He wants what he wants now, and often prefers someone to give it to him. Although he can typically care for himself, he would rather have someone cater to his capricious desires. Some Child Archetypes are actually innocent rather than immature, ignorant of the cold ways of the real world. Actual children, spoiled individuals, and some drug abusers are Child Archetypes. Kindred with the Child Archetype might have not yet fully reached an understanding of the world and have some characteristic such as cruelty, entitlement, sympathy, or hunger that is out of balance with their other personality aspects, as they haven’t yet reached the “rounded” state of adulthood. Note that a Child Archetype need not be a physical, literal child at the time of Embrace. Some people simply never grow up. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you manage to convince someone to help you with no gain to herself, or to nurture you. Competitor The Competitor takes great excitement in the pursuit of victory. To the Competitor, every task is a new challenge to meet and a new contest to win. Indeed, the Competitor sees all interactions as some sort of opportunity for her to be the best — the best leader, the most productive, the most valuable, or whatever. Corporate raiders, professional athletes, and impassioned researchers are all examples of Competitor Archetypes. Kindred Competitors have any number of resources and accomplishments over which to assert themselves, from mortal herds and creature comforts to titles and prestige in Kindred society. — Regain one point of Willpower whenever you succeed at a test or challenge. Note that a test or challenge is more than just a dice roll; it’s an entire dramatic situation. Especially difficult victories may, at the Storyteller’s discretion, allow you to regain multiple Willpower points. Conformist The Conformist is a follower, taking another’s lead and finding security in the decisions of others. She prefers not to take charge, instead seeking to throw in with the rest of the group and lend her own unique aid. The Conformist is drawn to the most dynamic personality or the individual she perceives to be the “best.” Being a Conformist is not necessarily a bad thing — every group needs followers to lend stability to their causes. Groupies, party voters, and “the masses” are Conformist Archetypes. Conformist Kindred can take many forms, from the ardent Sabbat pack member, to the Kindred who follows a Clan-first agenda, to the trusted supporters of a titled vampire or rising star. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever the group or your supported leader achieves a goal due to your support. Conniver Why work for something when you can trick somebody else into getting it for you? The Conniver always tries to find the easy way, the fast track to success and wealth. Some people call him a thief, a swindler, or less pleasant terms, but he knows that everybody in the world would do unto him if they could. He just does it first, and better. Criminals, con artists, salespeople, urchins, and entrepreneurs might be Connivers. Some would argue that all Kindred are Connivers in some sense, but those that have the Conniver archetype may be abusive to their childer and ghouls, or they may be more persuasive in gaining support for their machinations. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you trick someone into doing something for you, or when you convince someone to help you against their own best interests. Creep Show You strive to shock and disgust those around you with gratuitous acts and ostentatiously “evil” mannerisms. You realize, of course, that it’s all show and merely a way to intimidate and control others. Outsiders, on the other hand, think you are the Devil incarnate, and you revel in this image. Shock-rockers, rebellious teenagers, circus freaks, and the attention-starved exemplify the Creep Show Archetype. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever someone recoils from you in horror or otherwise reacts in fear. Critic The Critic observes the world around her with a jaundiced eye, seeking out flaws and deficiencies. She experiences a special satisfaction in exploiting these weaknesses publically so that eventually the design will improve. Some critics feel it is their duty to push the world to be better. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you find a flaw in a design or plan and then improve upon it. Curmudgeon A Curmudgeon is bitter and cynical, finding flaws in everything and seeing little humor in life or unlife. He is often fatalistic or pessimistic, and has very little esteem for others. To the Curmudgeon, the glass is never more than half-full, though it may be damn near empty when other people are involved. Many Internet junkies, pop-culture fans, and Generation Xers are Curmudgeons. Kindred Curmudgeons see elder oppression or spoiled neonates running amok behind every development in undead society, and may or may not rise beyond acerbic grumbling to change any problems they perceive. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever someone does something specific and negative, just like you said they would. You must predict and quantify this failure aloud, such as by warning, “The Prince is going to fuck us on this one,” or “Just watch, that Malkavian’s ghoul is going to do something really reckless.” You may simply whisper your prophecy of grief to the Storyteller if you wish, instead of announcing it to the whole troupe. Dabbler The Dabbler is interested in everything but focuses on nothing. He flits from idea to idea, passion to passion, and project to project without actually finishing anything. Others may get swept up in the Dabbler’s enthusiasm, and be left high and dry when he moves on to something else without warning. Most Dabblers have high Intelligence, Charisma, and Manipulation ratings, but not much in the way of Wits or Stamina. Toreador are often Dabblers, particularly those afflicted with the derisive sobriquet “Poseurs.” — Regain Willpower whenever you find a new enthusiasm and drop your old one completely. Deviant The Deviant is a freak, ostracized from society by unique tastes or beliefs that place her outside the mainstream. Deviants are not indolent rebels or shiftless “unrecognized geniuses”; rather, they are independent thinkers who don’t quite fit in the status quo. Deviant Archetypes often feel that the world stands against them, and as such reject traditional morality. Some have bizarre tastes, preferences, and ideologies. Extremists, eccentric celebrities, and straight-up weirdoes are Deviant Archetypes. Kindred deviants may observe heretical or outlawed habits like diablerie or deference to elders, and they may well go Anarch or Autarkis instead of having to constantly defend their subversion of Traditions or Sect customs. — Regain a point of Willpower any time you are able to flout social mores without retribution. Director To the Director, nothing is worse than chaos and disorder. The Director seeks to be in charge, adopting a “my way or the highway” attitude on matters of decision-making. The Director is more concerned with bringing order out of strife, however, and need not be truly “in control” of a group to guide it. Coaches, teachers, and many political figures exemplify the Director Archetype. Kindred Directors may be simple advocates of established codes, or they may prove instrumental in tearing down corrupt existing orders to make way for new leaders or factional movements. — Regain a point of Willpower when you influence or aid a group or influential individual in the completion of a difficult task. Enigma Your actions are bizarre, puzzling, and inexplicable to everyone except yourself. Your strangeness may be a residual effect from your Embrace, or the most effective way for you to carry out your work. To the rest of the world, however, your erratic actions suggest that you’re eccentric if not completely crazy. Conspiracy theorists, deep-cover agents, and Jyhad fanatics all live up to the Enigma Archetype — Regain a point of Willpower whenever someone is completely perplexed or baffled by one of your actions that later turns out to be a fruitful endeavor. Eye of the Storm Despite your calm appearance, chaos and havoc seems to follow you. From burning cities to emotional upheaval, death and destruction circle you like albatrosses. For you, unlife is a never-ending trial with uncertainty around every corner. Gang leaders, political figures, and other influential individuals exemplify the Eye of the Storm Archetype. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever a ruckus, riot, or less violent but equally chaotic phenomenon occurs around you. Fanatic The Fanatic has a purpose, and that purpose consumes his existence. The Fanatic pours himself into his cause, and he may even feel guilty for undertaking any objective that deviates from his higher goal. To the Fanatic, the end justifies the means — the cause is more important than those who serve it. Players who choose Fanatic Archetypes must select a cause for their character to further. Revolutionaries, zealots, and sincere firebrands are all examples of Fanatic Archetypes. Kindred Fanatics are often champions for or against a particular aspect of undead society, such as equality among all vampires, the extermination of Anarchs, or stamping infernalism out of the Sword of Caine. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you accomplish some task that directly relates to your cause. Gallant Gallants are flamboyant souls, always seeking attention and the chance to be the brightest star. Gallants seek the company of others, if only to earn their adoration. Attention drives the Gallant, and the chase is often as important as its end. Nothing excites a Gallant so much as a new audience to woo. Performers, only children, and those with low self-esteem often embody the Gallant Archetype. Kindred Gallants may be Harpies, or they may have enormous herds of doting thralls. — Regain a Willpower point whenever you successfully impress another person. Ultimately, the Storyteller is the arbiter of how much you dazzle someone, even in the case of other players’ characters. Guru Your enlightenment draws others to you. You may be a mentor of a particular Path of Enlightenment, a priest with the Church, or merely an idealist. Whatever the case, your presence motivates and moves others to engage in spiritual or ideological pursuits. Your peers view you as calm, centered, and “with it,” even when you are preaching violence as a means to an end. Cult leaders, Zen masters, and Pack Priests are examples of Gurus. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever someone seeks out your help in spiritual matters and your guidance moves that individual to an enlightened action that he normally would not have taken. Also, regain a point of Willpower whenever you achieve an epiphany that relates to your personal philosophy. Idealist The Idealist believes — truly, madly, deeply — in some higher goal or morality. The object of his idealism may be something as pragmatic as the Camarilla’s eventual triumph or as amorphous as the ultimate good, but the belief is there. Idealists are frequently either very new to the Blood or very old, and many seek Golconda as the final expression of their idealism. In the meantime, an Idealist tries to reconcile his beliefs with the demands of vampiric existence, often acting contrary to his self-interest in doing so. — Regain a point of Willpower any time an action in pursuit of your ideals furthers your goals and brings your ideal closer to fruition. Judge The Judge perpetually seeks to improve the system. A Judge takes pleasure in her rational nature and ability to draw the right conclusion when presented with facts. The Judge respects justice, as it is the most efficient model for resolving issues. Judges, while they pursue the “streamlining” of problems, are rarely visionary, as they prefer proven models to insight. Engineers, lawyers, and doctors are often Judge Archetypes. Kindred Judges might gravitate toward enforcement roles in local society, or they might be a voice of reason in an otherwise radical coterie. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you correctly solve a problem by considering the evidence presented, or when one of your arguments unites dissenting parties. Loner Even in a crowd the Loner sticks out, because he so obviously does not belong. Others view Loners as pariahs, remote, and isolated, but in truth the Loner prefers his own company to that of others. For whatever reason, the Loner simply disdains others, and this feeling is often reciprocated. Criminals, radicals, and free thinkers are all Loner Archetypes. Kindred Loners often hail from one of the rugged individualist Clans like the Gangrel or Ravnos, and they have a proclivity for ending up Autarkis by dint of not giving a shit what some up-his-own-ass Prince or Archbishop says is a law. — Regain a point of Willpower when you accomplish something by yourself, yet which still benefits the coterie in some way. Martyr The Martyr suffers for his cause, enduring his trials out of the belief that his discomfort will ultimately improve others’ lot. Some Martyrs simply want the attention or sympathy their ordeals engender, while others are sincere in their cause, greeting their opposition with unfaltering faith. Many revolutionaries, staunch idealists, and outcasts are Martyr Archetypes. Kindred Martyrs are often associated with reform movements among Kindred society, but rarely as figureheads — and they need not necessarily be on the pro-reform side of the issue. — Regain a point of Willpower when you suffer some amount of damage or loss of a definable resource for your ideals or another’s immediate gain. Masochist The Masochist exists to test his limits, to see how much pain he can tolerate before he collapses. He gains satisfaction in humiliation, suffering, denial, and even physical pain. The Masochist defines who he is by his capacity to feel discomfort — he rises each night only to greet a new pain. Certain extreme athletes, urban tribalists, and the clinically depressed exemplify the Masochist Archetype. Kindred Masochists might be overtly self-mortifying horrors who play to their Beast’s self-destructive whims, or they may be ambitious taskmasters, as with a coterie leader who refuses to accept failure and pushes his own limits in his exacting schemes. — Regain one point of Willpower when your own suffering leads to some tangible gain for you, and two points of Willpower whenever you experience pain in a truly unique way. Monster The Monster knows she is a creature of darkness and acts like it. Evil and suffering are the Monster’s tools, and she uses them wherever she goes. No villainy is below her, no hurt goes uninflicted, and no lie remains untold. The Monster does not commit evil for its own sake, but rather as a means to understand what she has become. Unstable individuals, those who have been greatly wronged or harmed, and those defined as sociopaths may come to display characteristics of the Monster Archetype. Kindred Monsters include many Sabbat, degenerate Kindred elders, and those who never adjust properly to what they have become after the Embrace. — Malignant deeds reinforce the Monster’s sense of purpose. Monster characters should pick a specific atrocity, regaining Willpower whenever they indulge that urge. For example, a tempter regains Willpower for luring someone into wickedness, while an apostate earns back Willpower for causing another to doubt her faith. Pick a destiny and fulfill it. Storytellers, be careful with how you reward this Archetype. For example, a player who chooses violence as an atrocity shouldn’t recoup Willpower in every combat, but perhaps only in those that involve wanton destruction, or even cause degeneration checks due to their gruesomeness. Monster is a difficult Archetype for which to offer rewards, and those rewards should come as a result of the character challenging his own descent into the Beast, not rampaging ungovernably because he gains an ever refreshing pool of bonus dice. Nihilist The Nihilist believes that life is without objective purpose or intrinsic value. Since nothing matters, the Nihilist feels morally free to indulge in whatever destructive passions she might crave at the moment. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you engage in self-destructive behavior. Pedagogue The Pedagogue knows it all, and desperately wants to inform others. Whether through a sense of purpose or a genuine desire to help others, the Pedagogue makes sure his message is heard — at length, if necessary. Pedagogue Archetypes may range from well-meaning mentors to verbose blowhards who love to hear themselves talk. Instructors, the overeducated, and “veterans of their field” are all examples of Pedagogue Archetypes. Kindred Pedagogues include watchdogs of the Traditions, ideological Anarchs, and perhaps even that rare soul seeking Golconda who wants company on the journey. — Regain one point of Willpower whenever you see or learn of someone who has benefited from the wisdom you shared with them. Penitent The Penitent exists to atone for the grave sin she commits simply by being who she is. Penitents have either low self-esteem or traumatic past experiences, and feel compelled to “make up” for inflicting themselves upon the world. Penitent Archetypes are not always religious in outlook; some truly want to scourge the world of the grief they bring to it. Repentant sinners, persons with low self-esteem, and remorseful criminals are examples of the Penitent Archetype. Penitent Kindred include those who scourge themselves of the Beast like medieval monks, vampires who stand up for the rights of mortals, and those who subsist entirely on the vitae of animals. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you feel that you have achieved absolution for a given grievance. This redemption should be of the same magnitude as the transgression — the greater the crime, the greater the penance. The Storyteller is the ultimate arbiter of what constitutes a reasonable act of reparation. Perfectionist Perfectionist Archetypes demand flawless execution. A half-hearted job gives the Perfectionist no satisfaction, and she expects the same degree of commitment and attention to detail from others that she demands from herself. Although the Perfectionist may be exacting, the achievement of the end goal drives her, and often those for whom she is responsible. Prima donnas, artists, and architects exemplify the Perfectionist Archetype. A Perfectionist Kindred might be a zealous Sabbat member who expects more than his pack can consistently deliver, or she may be a moralist who sometimes applies her own high standards of Humanity to others in her coterie. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you accomplish your goal without any demonstrable flaw or impediment, and regain a Willpower point whenever you motivate another character to succeed as a result of your own shining example. Rebel The Rebel is a malcontent, never satisfied with the status quo or the system as it is. He hates the very idea of authority and does everything in his power to challenge and undermine it. Perhaps the Rebel truly believes in his ideals, but it is just as likely that he bears authority figures some ill will over a “wrong” done to him in the past. A Rebel may hate institutions categorically, or she may be consumed with opposition toward a single particular authority. Teenagers, insurrectionists, and nonconformists all exemplify the Rebel Archetype. Rebel Kindred certainly include the Sabbat, Anarchs, and temperamental Brujah, but also have room for Tremere who chafe at the rigid Clan hierarchy or neonates who deplore their sires. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever your actions adversely affect your chosen opposition. Rebels may oppose the government, the Church, a vampire Prince, or any other holder of authority. The player should choose whom or what his character rebels against when he adopts this Archetype. Storytellers should take rebellion against “all authority” with a grain of salt, and apply the Willpower reward for such a broad concept to only greater and greater actions of insurgency. Rogue Only one thing matters to the Rogue: herself. To each his own, and if others cannot protect their claims, they have no right to them. The Rogue is not necessarily a thug or bully, however. She simply refuses to succumb to the whims of others. Rogues almost universally possess a sense of self-sufficiency. They have their own best interests in mind at all times. Prostitutes, capitalists, and criminals all embody the Rogue Archetype. Kindred Rogues include diablerists, Autarkis, and a Primogen who puts his Clan’s opportunities before the supremacy of the Kindred as a whole. — Regain a point of Willpower when your self-centered disposition leads you to profit, materially or otherwise. At the Storyteller’s discretion, accumulating gain without exposing your own weaknesses may let you regain two points of Willpower. As well, you may regain a point of Willpower when your efforts benefit the group to which you belong when that benefit comes at the expense of another group. Sadist You exist to inflict pain and suffering upon others. Killing is too easy; torture is the best way to truly harm a person, and you seek the slowest, most painful means to push others to the ultimate limits. Pain — others’ pain — gives you immense pleasure. Drill sergeants, jilted ex-lovers, and some of the terminally deranged may all embody the Sadist Archetype at one time or another; sadism is rare enough to appear only in aberrant cases, rather than reliably in any type or class of person. — Regain a point of Willpower whenever you inflict pain upon someone for no reason other than your own pleasure. Scientist To a Scientist, existence is a puzzle which she can help to reassemble. A Scientist logically and methodically examines her every situation and maneuver, looking for logical outcomes and patterns. This is not to say that the Scientist is always looking for a scientific or rational explanation, but rather she examines her surroundings rigorously and with a critical eye. The system a Scientist attempts to impose on the world may be completely ludicrous, but it is a system, and she sticks by it. — Regain Willpower any time a logical, systematic approach to a problem helps you solve it, or information gathered logically is of use in another, similar situation. Sociopath All inferior beings both living and undead should be exterminated in order to bring about a harmonious existence. You likely feel no remorse when you kill (depending upon your Humanity or Path). On the contrary, you are doing a glorious deed for society. Some vampires are critical of your violent nature, but you sometimes manage to sway them with arguments like, “Darwin would agree that I’m only helping nature along!” and, “Only the strongest shall survive!” — Regain Willpower whenever you are the greatest contributor to a body count after everything has settled down. This count includes times when you are the only killer, and it needs not result from a massive combat — like killing every member of a movie audience or gunning down defenseless patrons in a bank robbery. Soldier The Soldier is not a blindly loyal follower. While she exists for orders, she does not adhere to them unquestioningly. More independent than a Conformist but too tied into the idea of command to be a Loner, the Soldier applies her own techniques to others’ goals. While she may seek command herself someday, her ambitions lie within the established hierarchy and structure. The Soldier has no compunctions about using whatever means necessary to do what needs to be done, so long as the orders to do so came from the right place. — Regain a point of Willpower when you achieve your orders’ objectives. The more difficult the orders are to fulfill, the better it feels to accomplish them. At Storyteller discretion, pulling off a spectacular success or fulfilling a lengthy mission may well be worth additional Willpower points. Survivor No matter what happens, no matter the odds or opposition, the Survivor always manages to pull through. Whether alone or with a group, the Survivor’s utter refusal to accept defeat often makes the difference between success and failure. Survivors are frustrated by others’ acceptance of “what fate has in store” or willingness to withstand less than what they can achieve. Outcasts, street folk, and idealists may well be Survivor Archetypes. A Kindred Survivor might be a renegade under a Prince’s edict of Blood Hunt, an erstwhile Bishop forced from power, or a lowly Nosferatu who finds himself kicked from hunting ground to hunting ground with no acknowledged claim of domain. — Regain one point of Willpower whenever you survive a threatening situation through tenacity, or when your counsel causes someone else to persist in spite of opposition. Thrill-Seeker The Thrill-Seeker lives for the rush of danger. Unlike those of arguably saner disposition, the Thrill- Seeker actively pursues hazardous and possibly deadly situations. The Thrill-Seeker is not consciously suicidal or self-destructive — he simply seeks the stimulation of imminent disaster. Gangbangers, petty thieves, and exhibitionists are all examples of the Thrill-Seeker Archetype. Kindred Thrill-Seekers might habitually break the Masquerade just to see if they’ll get caught, they might maintain contacts in a rival Clan or Sect, or they might actively plot a Prince’s overthrow just to see if they can pull it off. — Regain a point of Willpower any time you succeed at a dangerous task that you have deliberately undertaken. Thrill-Seekers are not stupid, however, and the Storyteller may choose not to reward a player who heedlessly sends her character into danger for the sole intent of harvesting Willpower. Traditionalist The orthodox ways satisfy the Traditionalist, who prefers to accomplish her goals with time-tested methods. Why vary your course when what has worked in the past is good enough? The Traditionalist finds the status quo acceptable, even preferable, to a change that might yield unpredictable results. Conservatives, judges, and authority figures are all examples of Traditionalist Archetypes. Traditionalist Kindred unsurprisingly look to the Traditions as a behavior model, though a few Anarchs and elders may espouse a “traditionalism” that predates both Camarilla and Sabbat. — Regain a point of Willpower any time the proven ways turn out to be the best. Also, regain a point of Willpower any time you adhere to one of your previously espoused positions and it proves to be a wise course of action. Trickster The Trickster finds the absurd in everything. No matter how grim life (or unlife) may become, the Trickster always uncovers a kernel of humor within it. Tricksters cannot abide sorrow or pain, and so they strive to lighten the spirits of those around them. Some Tricksters have even higher ideals, challenging static dogma by exposing its failures in humorous ways. Comedians, satirists, and social critics are examples of Trickster Archetypes. Kindred Tricksters may call attention to the flaws in a leader’s policy, they may be glib-tongued devil’s advocates who question the Traditions or ritae of their Sect, or they may simply have an acute sense of the ironies of a world that makes vampiric predator and mortal prey almost indistinguishable physically. — Regain a point of Willpower any time you manage to lift others’ spirits, especially if you are able to assuage your own pain in the process. Visionary The Visionary is strong enough to look beyond the mundane and perceive the truly wondrous. Visionaries test accepted societal limits, and seek what few others have the courage to imagine. The Visionary rarely finds satisfaction in what society has to offer; she prefers to encourage society to offer what it could instead of what it does. Typically, society responds poorly to Visionaries, though it is they who are responsible for bringing about progress and change. Philosophers, inventors, and the most inspired artists often have Visionary Natures. Kindred Visionaries may want to plunge all mortals into vampiric thrall, they may adapt technologies that other, more static Kindred fear or overlook, or they may have a “better way” to coexist with other vampires than all of this Prince-and-Regent nonsense. — Regain a point of Willpower each time you are able to convince others to have faith in your dreams and follow the course of action dictated by your vision. Note that gaining support is the key to a Visionary regaining Willpower. Success need not come to a Visionary, at least not with every step in changing the structures in question. Her greatest successes may indeed come after her Final Death.